The Stalking Mimic
Beginning It was a beautiful morning, just a simple day. I went to my job as the representative of Star Electronics.Ltd, that day I had a meeting over the quality of a toy that we were producing called "The Petra Doll". The reason for this quality meeting spurring from a few reports of the doll saying non-programmed phrases such as, "Use Me Please" or "Come and play with me!". At this meeting there were 6 Representatives and the person in charge of creating this specific line of toys. We Discussed the possibility that there was a programmer that may need to be fired, or that there was someone tampering with the speakers before distribution to a certain area, as the cases do seem to be contained to dolls distributed to areas around the factory. We reviewed the code and a recently bought doll and didn't find anything particularly abnormal from what we expected. So to further investigate these cases we all decided to take home a copy of the doll for our daughters if had, all the people at the meeting without daughters didn't take it home. The meeting was then over after this decision was made, anyone holding the dolls was instructed to give them to they're respective daughters and instruct them to play with said doll. The boss Mr. Thombel called me afterwards and told me "Davy If anything goes wrong, you have my number" Events Day One I have given my daughter Kayla the doll and she seems to enjoy it. She used it to play house with all her other dolls and had an overall fun time. She spent a little more time then average but I shook it off as a child's tendency as its normal for them to be clingy to a new toy. Some of the Representatives set up a meeting and went to the meeting room again to discuss the origin of the "Petra" dolls, as no one really knew who came up with the design so we decided to look into it. The doll turns out to have been made by a man that only goes by the alias of "The Toy King". We found his name on the company database through some serious digging. It almost appeared they were trying to hide who the man really was, as even his alias was very well hidden. Day Two My wife Nicole tells me that Kayla is enjoying the doll a lot, and that she got a new imaginary friend! This was astounding news and all but I did ask her if she noticed any unusual phrases, she simply replied no and I went off to work. Me and my Co-workers made an effort to privately investigate the making and producing of this doll, as we only advertise and decide resource allocation we really cant do this during work hours. after the job was over me and my Co-workers Allan and John were the only ones willing to investigate. We all pulled up the company file on our laptops and researched for hours for something other than sales records. It took us nearly 4 hours until we found the reports of all customer complaints. The newest ones were about the "Mecha-Triceratops" and the "Petra" doll. Naturally we looked at the one about the doll. All the complaint said was, "Ever since we got this doll my daughter has been talking to it and loving it as a person, its so unusual as she has been ignoring us more than the doll, we think there may be addictive chemicals in the paint and have taken it away from her." Day Three Kayla Has been acting very strangely lately, She has been talking to her doll more and more, I'm beginning to question how these are made, if this gets any worse I'm going to taking this doll all together. This morning I sat down at the table and ate breakfast, Just had some oatmeal, the packaged kind. Here Kayla told me "I Had a dream last night!". I asked "What was it about dear?". She responded to me, "My dream was about a dog! It had big teeth and I fed it pork chops!". For lack of a response I just told her, "That's Nice dear." I once again went to work doing a tedious assignment, I just filed complaints, and there was nothing of interest. After work I went back to my investigation thing. We found out though looking through the creator of the doll's records said he was extremely close to bankruptcy at the time when the toy was suggested and published, very odd. We looked further into his record and found he is relatively popular in toys, working for companies like the J&J company. We all then got a notification that there was a new customer complaint saying, "My Daughter has played with your doll for so long and now she wont eat anything, and is ignoring us, I took it away and will NEVER buy another one of your products again!". Seeing this complaint made me think to ask "How is your daughter doing John?". He told me she was also being a little clingy to the doll but, we haven't noticed any off phrases. "Well its about time to go home, bye guys." I said. Day Four I Heard my daughter yelling my full name in her sleep as well as her mothers name, Nicole. This was all very strange as we never told her our full names, I think something is going on. Today is my day off so im going to have an investigatory meeting all day with the guys. I proceeded to leave the house, grab a coffee and head to the meeting. Allan Told me that he found something as soon as I entered the door. I asked him "What is it?" He responded "This Toy maker uses sweatshops to produce some amount of his goods but we weren't made aware, I think our boss is keeping something big from us!". I told him to calm down and that it was to no surprise, what I found odd is that these places don't even use plastic, they use some odd material called Linen Infused Plastic. I then decided to look into this and found it has connotations to paganism in that is commonly used in rituals, I came to realize that the kind of rituals where transferal so I was concerned about the sayings that weren't programmed, as if this is true, these dolls could harbor an apparition. The rest of this day was mostly uneventful. Later That Day... I Was Sleeping in my bed, and my daughter had nightmares. She came into bed with me and Nicole and it kept me awake. I did end up falling asleep only to be woken up by what I thought was my daughter but I noticed she was sitting next to me. This thing simply exited the room. Day Five My Daughter has been acting really strangely. Today is the day I'm returning this doll, she is just acting too weirdly. I went to my boss and listed off all the events of this week. He told me to recall all of the toy's in circulation as soon as my Co-workers confirmed the same things. That was the end of the dolls. All I did at work that day was to make the public aware of the recall. We resumed our last session of the investigation immediately after work. We came to find 28 minutes after the call "The Toy King" Was pronounced dead of "Unknown Circumstances." We wish we could look at what they found in his apartment but all of that is extremely confidential. But that was that, we proceeded to say our goodbyes and wishing each other luck. My Final Entry This thing... It looks like my daughter, no it is my daughter, I know it! I locked myself in the living room but I couldn't get to an exit. she was chasing me down saying "Daddy I want to hug you with these" And showed me very long claws or nails that were coming out of her fingers... whatever was in that doll, we did find what it was. It was a switch doll, it was used in voodoo to switch consciousnesses with someone. This is definitely my final entry, as she is scratching the doors and attempting to bash them down. I don't know how much longer I have. I found out how to protect myself from it but I couldn't get the materials do stop it. I just needed saltwater. Goodbye world... Man, whoever this guy was he was a loon... Honestly, he just ran around his house in hysteria. So odd... I wonder what could have driven him to this. Oh well, nothing to be done now, but really his daughter is missing, he most likely murdered his wife, all the furniture is wrecked, but nothing to do now... Nothing to do. Authors Note ------------------------------- Make Honest ratings preferably 1-10 Please Nominate for CPOTM If you liked it Note this is my first Pasta so all criticism is accepted! Thanks For Reading! Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Journal